RPN-9, The All Sports Destination
March 31, 2013 RPN is for men Wilson Tieng of Solar Entertainment is determined to make RPN-9 one of our top networks. "We'’ve been a mega block timer of RPN for the past two years," he says. "With our eight cable channels that include Solar Sports, The Game Channel, My Movie TV, Diva Universal, Basketball TV and Jack TV, and free TV channels 2nd Avenue, ETC, Jack City and Solar News Channel. And also with our film arm, United International Pictures or UIP which is releasing the biggest US summer film, ‘Transformers,’ in July. Now is the time for us to focus on RPN and we’re doing this by reprogramming on primetime slot. We’ll offer alternative programs different from those seen in today’s top channels. After Solar Entertainment deal to air sports programs and foreign canned shows to RPN in a block-time agreement, RPN-9 has launched a new logo and new slogan Kasama Ako! to complement the more action-packed program lineup of the network. Remember of a first ever Filipino mini-series Malayto Pa ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao; the era of Mexican telenovelas as Marimar, Maria la del Barrio, Simplemente Maria and Luz Clarita; the outstanding foreign series like MacGyver, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files, Rescue 911, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice; and also recently the unforgettable Filipino shows such hits as John en Marsha, Eat Bulaga!, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Superstar, Champoy and Buddy en Sol. There were now a variety of Filipino and American programming galore from cartoons, Japanese anime, foreign canned shows in the US, Mexican telenovelas, Koreanovelas, Hollywood movies, sports, new locally-produced shows, etc. Radio Philippines Network (RPN), the government-owned sequestered television and radio station brings the channel to our Kasamas who not only watch and support their favorite teams and athletes, but analyze and play the games themselves. RPN-9 goes hand-in-hand with the network’s cable TV, pay-per-view, and digital platforms to create a unique and engaging sports hub for Pinoy sports fans is the new game that drives Filipino to play hard on and off the court through its sports and entertainment programs, it is the first Filipino free-TV male-oriented channel. Welcome to your new home, we are your new Kasama! Not just an alternative programming, but also your Kasama Network too! The concept of Philippine TV station as The Kasama Network is manifested by RPN-9's programming grid that is interestingly spread out from 4 a.m. to 2 a.m. the following day with feeds from international satellite networks, foreign canned shows in the US and locally produced programs. "We would like to focus out thrust on providing the audience with quality entertainment and factural information that can influencepositive attitude, values and action," explained to entice a younger audience. To achieve that goal, RPN-9 has firmed up in partnership with Solar Entertainment Corporation. Simulcast programming watch on RPN is on radio listening on the AM band DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 kHz in Mega Manila over Radyo Ronda nationwide stations. Catch the primetime newscast Arangkada Balita watch TV on RPN is simulcast also on radio hre on RPN radio stations nationwide. Those were the shows that marked our memories of '90s RPN-9. Now, the spirit of these action-packed series are here again with the all-new shows, their move to buy time slots from a local TV channel is a first in the history of Philippine TV. We've always considered you, our viewers, in everything we do. The network's programming content will feature mostly foreign canned shows, action-packed series and sports, along with local news and public affairs, high-quality local entertainment, children's educational programming, animes, telenovelas, asianovelas and Hollywood movies over corporate networks closer to your home deserve quality and sensible programming. And as we look forward to bring only the best shows, our combined unity and cooperation will help us achieve this breakthrough, we hope we'll be more than your friends. The network's FM radio station 99.5 Play FM attracted an upscale audience by featuring the contemproary it radio (CHR) music, top 40 and more Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits domination wit some roster of DJs. RPN will continue its coverage of the of the highest-ranked Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA) and the boxing matches including champion Manny Pacquiao, Gabriel "Flash" Elorde and other fighting championships bouts. Stand by for special coverages of the greatest global athletes in the sporting worlds’ biggest stages like the courts of the Korean Basketball Association (KBL) and the octagons of the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). RPN keeps you the hit animes such as Dragon Ball Z, Crayon Shin Chan and K-ON!, the hit telenovelas such as Mar de Amor and Porque el Amor Manda, and the Koreanovelas Wondeful Life and Dear My Sister sacrificed a huge part of its powerhouse and homegrown programming, aficionados panicked. Meanwhile, action thrill seekers get their fix reliving the Hollywood films in the movie blocks are Sine Nueve and Sunday's Big Event. RPN also debuts the explosive foreign canned series like Hell's Kitchen, MacGyver, Glee, The Big Bang Theory, Survivor: One World, Community, The Neighbors, Chicago Fire, Law & Order, NCIS, American Idol and The Walking Dead, joining returning series The X-FIles, 24, NYPD Blue and Mission: Impossible. Watch out for the drama, action, comedy, and excitement of sports on RPN channel 9 that aims to promote sports, sports heroes and national pride, through sports content, events, partnerships and sports development initiatives. RPN-9 offers their programming free to viewers, thus the reach of the deal has a much greater impact than that of a pay channel TV deal. The Kasama Network is well regarded for their line up of Philippine television, bringing a multitude of sports programming ranging from basketball, boxing, MMA and wrestling in addition to their mix of foreign canned shows in the US, hit animes, telenovelas, Koreanovelas, Hollywood blockbuster movies and action films, and all the station-produced local programs. Channel 9 are action-packed based drama series such as NCIS, MacGyver, Cicago Fire, Agents of Shield, NYPD Blue, The Walking Dead, Mission: Impossible and 24, as well as the Hollywood movies and WWE programs. The network will also dabble into reality programming with American Idol and Survivor with a promise of action-packed local and international sporting events. Also training his eye on developing local programming, which other TV stations seem to have more masses. Rivera asks, "That is the result of our promise when we sent media buyers our proposals that we will deliver to our audience the kind of programming and world-class technical quality lacking in the first days of broadcasting in the Philipppines. The advertisers are now supporing us with spots." RPN's response to the growing TV audience with a demand for regional and global. “On behalf of MBA and KBL basketball, I will like to warmly welcome RPN-9 as a broadcast partner for being such a strong supporter. RPN is a fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the Philippines and MBA and KBL is excited at the opportunity to showcase our basketball fans to millions of homes throughout the country.” STRNGTHENING PROGRAMMING. The strengh of RPN though lies in its sports programming which goes beyond the basketball stuff. It feels strongly the need to widen the audience's sports experience by featuring cverages of sporting events. The channel is the home of sports properties such as the country’s premiere basketball league MBA and global basketball KBL as the official broadcaster, the stable of world class fighters in World-Class Boxing, UFC for MMA fighters and the wrestling fans of WWE. President and CEO Robert T. Rivera added, “We are excited to have MBA and KBL on RPN-9. RPN-9 is the leader network proud to broadcast the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and the MBA and KBL puts on world-class entertainment that our viewers will enjoy. Kasama viewers now also get the chance to watch the best hardcore Filipino basketball fans in action.” Rivera said The Kasama Network's main goal was to upgrade the quality of sports coverage. We want to position of basketball, boxing, MMA and wrestling as an entertainment sport, as a form of gambling noted that the network will also devote programs to other male interests like gaming of local news and public affairs, public service, children and educational programs, entertainment from dramas, comedies, talk shows, musical variety shows, game shows and reality shows, foreign canned series, telenovelas, asianovelas, animes, cartoons, and box-office Hollywood movies. I brought in seven new cameras for the coverage, state-of-the-art equipment, an OB van with microwave capabilities all to make the coverage. "Viewers will learn all about sports, as well as relationships of basketball, boxing matches of fighting championships, mixed martial arts (MMA) fighters and wrestling fans," Rivera said, we hope to make the network an attractive proposition for particular advertisers. "When the popularity of the of the station's (RPN Channel 9) programs began to transcend social class and income bracket, the catchline Kasama Ako! was adopted to embrace its broadening audience. Ratings skyrocketed with Revlla Cinema sa RPN, a weekend revival of action movie star Bong Revilla's cache of more than 200 hit movies. With this program the station started to shed its elitist image." RPN also provides news and information through its primetime newscast Arangkada Balita and Newswatch, and a public affairs shows Saklolo Abogado, Tell the People, Kasangga Mo ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit and Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo. The Philippine entertainment industry through its local high-quality entertainment shows: the quality soap operas Muling Ibalik ang Tamis ng Pag-Ibig and My Family's Lover, a top-rated sitcoms John en Nova and Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako, musical variety show Superstar featuring the top singers, talk shows Showbiz Ka! and Oh Yes, it's Dennis!, the popular game shows The Million Peso Money Drop and The Price is Right which is becoming the million-peso prized game show on primetime, reality show Boses Tinig Pinoy featuring the national singing contest for the singers of superstars, an educational programs with Eskwela ng Bayan series such as Solved, Karen's World, Why? and Alikabok, and children show Penpen de Sarapen. Viewers also get the action they need from global hits series such as MacGyver, Glee, The Big Bang Theory, Community, NCIS, Chicago Fire, American Idol, The Walking Dead, 24, Law & Order, NYPD Blue, The X-Files and Mission: Impossible, and the reality shows Survivor and American Idol; Bong Revilla's Pinoy action box-office Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN, a multi-mllion peso TV event for the local action-packed blockbuster movies with Revilla himself; more blockbuster Hollywood movies in Sine Nueve; and Hollywood action hits in Sunday's Big Event.